


Reflections

by yellow_heart_hero



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Roman punches a mirror oops, after pof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_heart_hero/pseuds/yellow_heart_hero
Summary: In which Roman reflects after he sinks out in POF
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Reflections

Roman was hurt.

_“We love you kiddo”  
"..right”  
_He’d sunk out to his room. Roman stood, his back to the door, looking over it. His bed, his desk, the pile of rejected ideas, the pile of never shown ideas... he stalked over and kicked the rejected idea pile, watching the paper fly.

_“I thought I was your hero.”  
_ He was hurt. He wasn’t Thomas’ hero- he probably never had been. Yet he held onto that praise and held himself together using that word. Hero. And it was all for nothing. It had been..

Roman kicked the pile of random ideas, never show ideas. They flew in different directions.

_“Janus? Haha! What are you, a middle school librarian?”  
_ He was confused. When Roman sided with Dec- Janus, he was making the wrong choice. So he listened to Patton, to Virgil, and went against him. But when he did that suddenly he was the bad guy instead of Janus! He’d only been doing what he was told, yet instead he was just making the same mistakes he did with Virgil. Making fun of Janus’ name? God, he was pathetic.

_“Roman, thank god you don’t have a mustache. Otherwise between you and Remus, I would’t know who the evil twin is”  
_ He was scared. Was he even good anymore? When Janus said that, Thomas and Patton said nothing to refute it. Did that mean he was evil? Did that mean,, he was more like his twin brother than he wanted to be? He didn’t want to be like Remus, yet apparently they were more similar than he’d realized.

He let out a frustrated scream, tears welling up in his eyes. He was pacing now, kicking anything that ended up in his path. It didn’t matter anyway. Roman took in a deep breath and looked around.

His eyes landed on the mirror across the room. His giant mirror. The mirror couldn’t hurt him- _wouldn’t_ hurt him like the others had. It’d been there a while. He’d made it when he was feeling particularly good, and it always managed to cheer him up when he was down.

Yeah, the mirror.  
Roman wiped his eyes as he stepped in front of it, only to freeze upon seeing his reflection. Except it wasn’t his reflection. It was his _brothers_.

He stumbled back as if punched in the chest. In a way, it felt like he was. “Nonono” He mumbled aloud, staring at the mirror in horror. “ **NO**!” He screamed suddenly. “I’m not- I can’t be-” Roman stumbled over his words. He wasn’t evil. He wasn't his brother!

Yet the reflection,, it still had Remus’ mustache, and his grey streak. It still had his sickeningly green sash, his frilly cuffs. The reflection stared back at Roman with wild eyes to meet his wide ones and he couldn’t stand it. His breathing shallowed as he yelled “I’m not him!” With a loud crunch the mirror shattered under Roman’s fist, shards of glass flying.

Roman froze as the pieces flew everywhere, staring at the broken mirror to see his own broken reflection staring back with wide eyes and messy hair. He let out a sob as he sank down to his floor, not caring about the glass scattered around him.

_“I don’t want to be like him...”_

**Author's Note:**

> Me writing angst? What a surprise. If anyone is interested, I maybe write a part 2?


End file.
